


Sorting Hat Mishaps

by Thief_of_Time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_of_Time/pseuds/Thief_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone dreams of getting sorted. But do you ever wonder what house certain characters would get sorted into? </p><p>Just a series of short drabbles about different characters getting sorted at Hogwarts. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Hat Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Perseus Jackson is unsure about the decision that will determine his life (for the next seven years at least).

           Percy Jackson was fidgeting, filled with nervous energy. This was the big. big. big moment of his life. The moment that would define the rest of his life. Okay not really, just the rest of his school life. But still. It would define where he slept, who he went to classes with, which quidditch team he was on, although that would come later. He was only a first year… and a bit afraid of heights. Okay maybe quidditch wasn’t for him but he could still cheer. 

           Percy was a half-blood. His mum, Sally Jackson, was a muggle and Percy would fight anyone who said anything bad about it. She’d raised him his whole life, sending him to muggle school for a few years to make sure he was knowledgeable in both the muggle and wizarding world. His father, Poseidon, was apparently from a rich and important wizarding family. He’d met and fallen in love with Sally even though he was married. He wasn’t around much, but he did try to be there for Percy’s birthdays. 

           Another girl was called up. Percy watched while his mind spun at a million miles a minute. He’d given careful thought as to which house he ought to be in. Was he brave? Intelligent? Loyal? Ambitious? Percy wasn’t so sure. Grover, his best friend although a squib, had assured Percy that whatever house he was in, he would do great. But Grover had looked a little forlorn at the fact that Percy was going off to Hogwarts while he was forced to stay at home. Percy had assured him that they would still remain friends no matter what, and that they would write to each other every day. Grover seemed happier after that.

           Professor McGonagall looked down at the list of names. “Perseus Jackson!” she called out. 

           Immediately Percy groaned. “It’s Percy,” he muttered, drawing some giggles from the other children around him. 

           He began scooting past people to get to the front, dreading the moment. He hated being the center of attention for anything. He got enough jeers at his old muggle school whenever he had a spout of accidental magic. Was it Percy’s fault? Absolutely  _ not _ . How was he supposed to be responsible for Nancy Bobofit’s hair suddenly turning green when she had been picking on his friend Grover? 

           Percy neared the stool, glancing up at McGonagall as he did so. He’d heard rumors about her. That she was an animagus, which was wicked in its own respect, but that she was really, really strict too. At least she wasn’t like the potions professor. Percy had heard that he could be downright nasty to anyone not in his own house. 

           He turned and sat down on the stool, gripping the seat with apprehension. He had one glance at the sea of faces, all looking at him, before the hat was placed on his head, slipping down past his eyes a bit. The moment of truth had arrived. 

           Percy had dreamed about what house he was going to be in but now that the moment was actually upon him, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. What if there had been a mistake and he wasn’t actually supposed to be in the house the hat called out? What if he wouldn’t have friends in that house? What if he got kicked out? What i-

_ Quite the turbulent young mind here. Interesting. _

           An amused voice spoke within his mind, causing Percy to start slightly and ceasing the questions. 

_ Inquisitive it seems. A good trait for Ravenclaw. _

           Ravenclaw? But he wasn’t intelligent at all. In fact he had terrible muggle school grades (something he hoped to do better with here) plus he had dyslexia  _ and _ ADHD. So he wasn’t the best for learning. He planned on figuring a way to make it all work though, so that he could graduate on time and maybe get a job working with magical sea creatures. Yeah. He’d be the best expert on sea creatures ever. Even if he had trouble reading.

_ Ambitious too. Quite good for Slytherin. _

           Slytherin? Weren’t they bad? No! He shook that thought out of his head. No, it wasn’t fair to judge Slytherins just because a so-called Dark Lord had gone to that house. So what? Merlin had gone there too and  _ he _ wasn’t a dark wizard was he? But Percy wasn’t sure about Slytherin. He wasn’t cunning like some of them were. He couldn’t lie at all. He didn’t like to wait and manipulate the problem like they could. He’d rather charge in and face it. His mother had often scolded him for acting without thinking first. Even if it was to stop stupid Nancy Bobofit. 

_ A healthy dose of courage as well. A good fit for Gryffindor _ .

           Gryffindor? They were known for producing some of the most bravest wizards and witches. But he wasn’t entirely sure he could be brave like they were. Diving in to face a problem was what he did sure… but he didn’t always. It was mostly when his friends or his family was involved. He would fight anything for them. He wasn’t sure about feeling brave as he always did feel just a bit fearful, but he didn’t want to leave his friends alone either. 

_ Ahhhhh. Loyalty. Essential for Hufflepuff. _

           Hufflepuff? People made fun of them and claimed they were soft but Percy didn’t agree with that either. They were hard-working, how could they be soft? And yet, Percy wasn’t entirely sure about this one either. Sure he liked to work and improve himself but due to ADHD and his own nature, he often found himself drifting off to more fun topics, especially with friends. He wasn’t sure if he could work when he’d much rather be spending time with his friends. His friends were much more important than work after all. 

_ Interesting. This has been quite an intriguing process young Mr. Jackson.  _

           Oh no. The hat was going to choose! But Percy wasn’t even sure what house he belonged to yet! Oh man. He was  _ so _ not ready. 

           “Better be…” the hat began to say out loud.

           Percy squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

           “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

           Percy’s eyes snapped open as the hat was whisked off his head. He stared at the house colored in yellow and black that was applauding madly for him. A grin began to grow on his face as he hopped of the stool and made his way over. The other houses were clapping politely, but as he made his way over and sat down on the bench, Percy felt at home. Maybe he did have some of the other houses mixed in but so what? Didn’t they all? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my interpretation of the characters so please do not feel like you have to agree with my choices. Questions, comments, concerns? Please leave a review and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Have a certain character you would like to get sorted? Please let me know and I will try to fulfill your request! Thank you once again!


End file.
